This invention relates to a flower pot with an interlocking saucer. More particularly, this invention relates to a saucer manufactured in a fixed mold and adapted to releasably interlock with a corresponding flower pot.
Those experienced in plant care recognize the desirability of providing flower pots, planters and the like with holes in the bottom thereof for appropriate drainage. It is likewise common to provide a saucer or dish under the plant container for either watering the plant roots from below by introducing water into the dish or for catching any drainage through the bottom holes when the water is introduced in the flower pot.
There are numerous commercially available pot and saucer configurations which are molded of plastic material and which snap together in an interlocking fashion to provide a unitary planter. Saucers of this genre characteristically include an undercut surface which is caused to interlock with a portion of the flower pot. Heretofore, the saucers must be molded in an elaborate mold having a sliding core or moving interior parts which act to form the undercut surface of the locking arrangement and which then are moved in order to release the formed saucer from the mold. Such a manufacturing technique has quite naturally resulted in increased cost for interlocking pots and saucers.
Accordingly, there is a need for a pot and saucer configuration with emphasis on economical considerations to provide an interlocking saucer moldable in a fixed or stationary type mold. The primary object of this invention is to fulfill this need.
More specifically, an object of the invention is to provide, for a flower pot or similar container, an interlocking saucer having undercut locking parts formed in a fixed mold. Thus is eliminated the necessity for a mold having a sliding core or moving interior parts to form the undercut locking surfaces of the saucer. As a consequence thereof, an extremely economical and reliable pot and saucer configuration is achieved which can be releasably interlocked in a snap together fasion.
Another object of the invention is to provide an interlocking saucer for a flower pot wherein the saucer includes outwardly inclined locking arms of a unique configuration which are adapted to snap within a plurality of corresponding holes in the bottom of the flower pot.
A further object of the invention is to provide an interlocking flower pot and saucer of the character described wherein the pot is elevatedly supported above the bottom of the saucer. This feature facilitates proper plant care by adequate irrigation and drainage through the holes of the pot.
Other and further objects of the invention, together with the features of novelty appurtenant thereto, will appear in the course of the following description of the drawing.